To Protect You
by Monsterchild
Summary: After Casey is raped by Sam, Derek will do anything to make sure that Sam gets what is coming to him. But while trying to protect her, will he fall for her? Dasey
1. Chapter 1

To Protect You

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.

Chapter 1: Once I was happy

Derek looked into Casey's bedroom. Casey was standing, primping in the mirror. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a dark blue spaghetti-strap tank top. Her hair was pulled up which just barely brushed her shoulders.

"Going out with Sam tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's taking me out to dinner," she replied, cheerfully.

"I can't believe that you stole my best friend. Now what am I supposed to do on Friday nights?"

"Oh please, it's not like you don't have millions of dates pouring in nonstop."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, any big plans tonight?"

"I thought I might call Emily up and see what she's doing." He smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny. So no date tonight?"

"Yes, I thought I'd give all the girls a little break from Derek tonight."

"You're so full of yourself."

"You're such a grade grubber."

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be Sam," Casey said, rushing out of her room. She ran down the stairs with Derek on her heels.

"Oh, Derek," George called, "thanks for babysitting tonight."

"Yeah, no problem, Dad," Derek replied.

There was a door closing somewhere in the house. Casey turned to Derek. "Oh, so I get it. You're babysitting and the girl is coming here. Nice."

Derek opened the door to reveal a girl. "Oh hey, there, come on in." He waved her into the house and shut the door behind her.

"I swear, I'm going to laugh one of these days when you get caught."

"Too bad that will never happen."

"I'm sure it will.

And then again, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Casey said. She ran over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Casey," Sam replied. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She turned to Derek. "Don't wait up." She turned back to Sam. "Let's go." She closed the door behind her.

About 11 that night, Casey came in as quietly as she could. One strap of her tank top was broken. Her hair was down and in tangles. Her skirt was on backwards and ripped at the bottom.

Derek was still awake. He was sitting on the couch playing Babe Raider when she came in. "Whoa, Case, you look awful, what happened?" He said.

"Nothing," she replied, obviously upset.

"There has to be something."

"I said there is nothing wrong!" She ran the best she could into her room.

Derek ran after her and burst into her room without knocking. "Okay, Casey, what happened to you? Did you get mugged? Did Sam break up with you or something? What is going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She screamed. She flipped over and buried her face into her pillow.

He sat down on her bed, next to her. His tone lightened up. "Case, tell me what is wrong. Did something happen with Sam?"

She turned over and looked at him. She sat up and gave him a hug, burying her face into his chest. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Casey, tell me."

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "S-Sam r- raped me…" She stuttered.

AN: Okay, so I know that Sam would never really do that to Casey but that's why this is fiction. Anyways, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 2: Must be better than this.

Derek sat there, in shock. "Sam? My best friend Sam? He wouldn't…"

Casey let out a sob, curling up into a ball on her bed. "I didn't think he would do this to me…"

He was trying to understand this. "Casey, how could he manage to even get you alone? You were in a public place."

She pulled her legs closer to her chest. "After dinner, he took me to a party…"

"A party? And I wasn't invited?"

Casey let out another sob. "Please Derek, don't joke about this."

"Alright, so you were at this party and?"

"When we got there, he handed me a beer. I took it but didn't drink any. Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me into a dark room." She could barely breath. Just reliving the pain hurt her. "He… He grabbed me and held onto me tightly… He- he pushed m- me dow- down onto the bed and pi- pinned me down…"

"Casey, you don't have to tell me…"

"He- he…"

"Casey, stop!" Derek finally yelled. Casey looked up at him. He scooped her up and pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to hear what he did to you."

"Because you don't believe me?"

"No, because I don't want to hear that someone hurt you."

She started to cry again and leaned into Derek's shoulder.

"It'll be okay," he assured her, rocking back and forth.

Edwin and Lizzie had been spying outside if the door the entire time.

"Would Sam do that?" Lizzie asked him.

"Would Casey lie?" Edwin replied.

"No way, Casey would never lie."

"Then that must mean that Sam really did do that."

"Are we going to tell our parents?"

"I don't know. Do you think we should?"

"I'm not sure."

About half an hour later, Casey finally fell asleep. Derek placed her down gently on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He crept out of the room quietly and ran into Edwin and Lizzie.

"What are you guys still doing up?" He asked them.

"Um…" Lizzie said.

"Spying," Edwin admitted.

"What did you hear?"

"Everything," Lizzie replied.

He looked down to them. "Guys, don't tell Dad and Nora, okay?"

"Alright," they agreed.

"Thanks kiddos." He walked into his room, grabbed a pillow and blanket, and went back into Casey's room. He sat down in the nearest chair where he fell asleep.

He woke up early the next day. Casey was still fast asleep. He could tell that she wouldn't want to eat any breakfast or be around her family. He walked over to his stepsister and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

He ran down the stairs and saw the rest of the family eating breakfast. "Hey, guys," he said.

"Hey, Derek, you want to get Casey up?" Nora asked him.

"Um, she's not feeling too well," he lied.

"Okay, thanks," she replied, going back to what she was doing.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling that good either, I'm going to head upstairs." He turned around without another word and went upstairs. He entered Casey's room slowly. She was still sound asleep. Even when she was sleeping, she looked troubled. He sat down next to her and brushed her brown hair out of her face.

AN: He's being so sweet to her. Anyways, please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek or Kaiser Permanente.

Chapter 3: Afraid of the world

Derek paced around Casey's room as he waited on the phone.

"Hello, Kaiser Permanente, how may I help you?" The woman on the other line asked.

"Hi there, I need to make an appointment for my sister," Derek replied.

"Okay, what for?"

"Um… Well…"

"Sir, what is the appointment for?" The woman's tone was becoming snobby.

"Um…."

"Sir, what is the appointment for?" The woman was completely impatient by this point.

Derek couldn't take her attitude anymore. "Listen here, my sister needs help and in order to help her, I need to talk to someone who is not a bitch."

There were voices in the background and shuffling before the phone was handed off to some guy. "Hello there, I'm the supervisor of this floor, I'm sorry that the receptionist was so rude. How may I help you?"

"I need to make an appointment for my sister," Derek replied, calming down.

"Why does she need this appointment?" The guy asked.

Derek sighed. "It's hard to explain."

"Do you think that you could try to?"

"My sister was sexually assaulted last night and she told me about it. She needs to be checked out as soon as possible."

"Alright, what's her name?"

"Casey McDonald."

"She is scheduled for tomorrow at 3:00 P.M. Is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Goodbye."

Derek hung up the phone and sat back down next to Casey. He brushed his fingers through her hair again. It was noon, she needed to wake up. "Casey…" He whispered, gently shaking her. "Casey… Wake up…"

All of the sudden, Casey yelled, "Get off of me!" Her hand shot up and slapped Derek across the face.

Derek's hand went to his face. "Ow…" He muttered to himself.

Casey sat up and looked at her stepbrother. "Derek?" She asked.

Derek was still rubbing his cheek. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, you just kind of slapped me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Her voice was quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked gently.

She shrugged. "I was just having a bad dream."

"I could tell, you yelled at me and slapped me."

"It was about Sam."

Derek locked her in a hug. "It'll be okay, Case."

"He just hurt me so much."

"I know."

"What am I going to do?"

"About what?"

"About Sam. How am I going to face him?"

"Do you even want to face him?"

"No, I can't see him. It will hurt too much."

"I know. And I'll do anything to make sure that he knows how much he hurt you."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because you're my stepsister and I'll do anything for you."

She locked him in a bone-crushing hug and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Derek."

"Anytime," he whispered.

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 4: Face the danger

Derek looked down at the girl in his arms. She didn't look like Casey. Casey was strong and opinionated and stable. This girl in his arms was weak and manipulated and fragile. This wasn't Casey. But he knew how to get her back.

"Casey?" He said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I need to go do something but I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Alright…" She laid down on her bed and pulled the covers around her.

Derek left her room without another word and raced down the stairs.

"Derek, where are you going?" George called from the couch.

"I'm heading over to Sam's house," he called back.

"Okay, just be back before dinner."

"Okay, Dad." He opened the front door and ran down the street heading towards Sam house. He knocked on the front door for a minute before Sam opened it.

Derek used his forearm and pushed Sam against the nearest wall.

"Whoa, Derek, what's with you?" Sam asked, clueless.

"You know what is with me, Sam," Derek replied through gritted teeth.

"Actually, no, I don't."

Derek lightened his hold a little. "I'm talking about Casey."

"What do you mean?"

He put more pressure on Sam with his arm. "I'm talking about you raping her, Sam!"

Sam furrowed his brow at his best friend. "What are you talking about, Derek? She came onto me."

"You're full of shit, Sam."

"I'm telling the truth. Who are you going to believe? Me or Casey?"

"Casey would never lie."

"I just wanted to test where your loyalties lie."

"Loyalties? You raped my sister!"

"You want to know what I think Derek? You're not mad because I raped her. You're mad because I got to her first."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The reason why you didn't want me to go out with Casey wasn't because of the guys' code, it was because you wanted to date her."

"Sam, this is all besides the point. The only thing that matters is that you raped my stepsister!"

"And so what if I did?"

"You ruined that girl. You should see her. She is more afraid than a five-year-old in a rated R movie. She doesn't want to eat; she will only sleep if I'm with her, since I'm the only one that knows. When I tried to wake her, she yelled at me and slapped me."

"Sometimes I feel like doing the same to you."

"Shut up! This is not a joke! You hurt her!"

"She was asking for it."

"Casey wasn't asking for it. If you saw the way she looked last night when she came in, you would know that she hadn't asked for anything. You did this to her. There is no other way to spin the story."

"I can find a way."

Derek couldn't take anymore of Sam's shit. He still had him pinned to the wall and Derek just punched him right in the face.

He spun around and walked out of Sam's house, leaving his old friend lying unconscious on the floor.

It was only 1:30 when Derek got home. He went straight up into Casey's room without knocking.

Casey was standing in front of her mirror. She had finally changed out of her clothes from the night before into a pair of pajama bottoms and an over-baggy t-shirt. She had the t-shirt rolled up above her bellybutton. She had bruises on her ribcage that were shaped like handprints.

Once she saw his reflection standing in her mirror, she unrolled her shirt, covering the bruises and turned to face him. "Derek, you're back," she said, flustered.

He walked over to her. "Pressure marks?" He asked.

She nodded.

He wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know but I wish it never happened."

"Me too."

AN: He's being the best to her. Anyways, please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Chapter 5: Enter the lion's den.

Derek walked into school the next day. He stopped and turned around looking outside. "Casey? Are you coming?"

Casey walked slowly into the building, following her stepbrother. She stayed behind him as she walked, trying to avoid eye contact with anybody.

"Casey!" Emily yelled over to her.

Casey barely raised her head. Derek gave her a tiny push towards her friend and whispered, "I'll stay with you if you want."

She gave a nod as they walked over to Emily.

"Hey, I tried to call you yesterday but Derek kept saying you were busy. Are you okay?"

"Fine…" She muttered.

Emily looked over to Derek and back at Casey. "Um, okay, I got to get to class but I'll see you later." She closed her locker and walked past the two of them.

Derek looked to Casey. "Case, you'll have to pretend like there is nothing wrong or everyone will know that something is up."

"They will know anyways eventually…"

"Do you want me to tell them?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

He turned her around and steered her towards her first class. "Just focus on school and things will clear up with time."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could, fighting back tears. "I- I can't do this…"

"Yes, you can, Casey." He let go of her and gave her a small push towards her first class.

Casey sat in health class, trying to focus as much as she could. She tried to keep her mind off of the terrible thing that had happened on Saturday night.

"Alright, class," her teacher started, "today we're going to be talking about date rape."

Casey looked up at those words. _Date rape… That's what happened to me._

"Date rape is a serious offense. Anytime when a victim says no to an attacker but the attacker continues, that is rape. Date rape is if the victim and attacker are currently involved. Date rape can happen to either men or women."

Casey was starting to lose it. It kept going through her head that she was a date rape victim.

"Sometimes the attacker drugs the victim. Other times, an attacker is not as subtle using blunt objects to hit their victim over the head. And sometimes, they use brute force, restraining their victim."

Casey couldn't take it. She shot out of her seat and ran from the room. Tears fell from her eyes as ran through the empty halls. And without knocking, she entered Derek's classroom.

Every eye turned to look at her. "Can I help you?" The teacher asked.

Casey sighed; trying to make sure her voice didn't stagger. "I need to borrow Derek for a moment."

The teacher looked back at the class. "Derek, make it quick."

Derek got up from his desk and followed Casey out of the classroom.

She threw herself on him again, crying onto his shoulder.

"Casey… What happened?" He asked, slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"Health class… Date rape discussion." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "And…"

"It finally hit you…"

"I am a victim."

He hugged her tighter. "And I am your protector. I won't let him hurt you again. I promise you."

She started to sob harder into his chest. "I want to reverse time."

"I do too."

At that moment the bell rang, flooding the halls with kids.

"Casey!" A voice called over the roar.

Derek and Casey both turned to find were the voice came from. Sam was heading towards them. Casey looked over to Derek with desperate eyes, silently begging him to save her.

"Casey…" Sam started. "I want to talk to you."

Derek stepped in between the two. "Don't start, Sam."

"What are you now, Derek? Her bodyguard?" Sam snapped. He looked over Derek's shoulder at Casey. "Casey…"

She was avoiding eye contact, staring at the floor. "Please go away, Sam."

Sam pushed his way past Derek, towards Casey. He grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Casey, I just want to talk to you."

"Get away!" She practically yelled at him.

Derek stuck a hand between them and pushed Sam back. He took a step towards him, challenging his former best friend. "Leave her alone."

"She can talk to whoever she wants."

"If you hadn't noticed, she doesn't want to talk to you." He pushed him, slamming Sam into the lockers.

Sam lunged back at him, knocking him to the floor.

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews. Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 6: Savior

"Derek stop!" Casey screamed at the top of her lungs. She watched in horror as her stepbrother beat-up her ex-boyfriend.

Derek drew back on her command leaving Sam to stand back up. "What's wrong, Case?"

"He's not worth it, Derek," she replied, softly.

He nodded and looked over to Sam. "You're right, Casey. But you are." And in a split second, Derek had Sam pinned against the lockers.

"Listen to me, Sam," Derek threatened. "You leave her alone. You don't speak to her, don't acknowledge her in anyway. You see her in the hall, you turn around and walk the other way. Understand?"

"That's something you can't control," Sam hissed. "You may be able to follow her for most of the time, but one day, you'll leave her alone and I'll be there."

Derek raised his fist to hit him but a voice called, "What is going on here?"

Derek spun around to see the principal coming in his direction. "This really isn't what it looks like," he said.

"Derek Venturi, I should have known," the principal scoffed. "Come with me. You too, Samuel."

Casey followed closely behind Derek trying to distance herself from Sam. Derek put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a little squeeze to reassure. "It'll be okay," he whispered. She put her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck, trusting him to guide her to their destination.

When they finally reached the office, the principal turned around and said, "Ms. McDonald, what are you doing here?"

Her head shot up from Derek's shoulder, adjusting to her new surroundings. "I'm here to see the guidance counselor," she explained. (AN: Sorry, in all the episodes I've seen, I've never actually heard the counselor's name.)

"Oh, well, his door is open, you can go in," the principal replied.

"Thank you, Sir." She walked past the group and into the counselor's office.

"Casey…" He said surprised. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"I just needed to talk…" She sat down.

"Are you okay? You seem a little different."

"No, I'm fine."

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Sam and Derek got into a fist fight."

"When?"

"Just now."

"Why?"

"Because of me."

"Is Derek still unhappy with his best friend dating you?"

"A little but it's over between me and Sam."

"What happened?"

"I really don't want to about it." _I don't want anyone to know…_

"Okay…"

She stood up. "I should probably go."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

She turned around and walked back into the main office where Derek was standing. "Have you been in there yet?"

He nodded. "A month of detention. I was lucky not to be suspended."

She hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry."

"I feel bad though. I got you in trouble again."

"I would've gotten into trouble anyways." He paused. "I need you to come some place with me after school."

"Where?"

"That is something you will find out in time."

At the end of the school day, they caught a city bus to Kaiser.

"Derek, what are we doing here?" Casey asked him. "This is a doctor's office."

"You have an appointment," he explained.

"Derek! Why would you do this?"

"You need to be checked out, Case. You need to make sure that nothing is wrong."

"I'm fine, I'm sure of it."

"Please, just do this for me. I need to know that you're okay."

She nodded. "Okay."

Derek waited impatiently as Casey was being examined. He didn't want anything to happen to her. And if something did, he would want to kill Sam. Casey was a good person, a good sister. She didn't deserve this.

Casey came out half an hour later. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked a cross of upset and frightened.

Derek stood up once he saw her and gave her a hug. "Are you okay? You seem upset."

She paused, looking at the floor. "I know what's wrong."

He took a deep breath. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…"

AN: I am evil. Hate me if you want but keep in mind if you hate me, you may never know what is wrong. Anyways, please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 7: Help!

AN: Even though some of you did hate me, I'm updating. LOL! Anyways, read on!

"…Pregnant," she said.

Derek felt blood rush to his head and his heart speed up. He was having trouble breathing. His sister was pregnant. His legs collapsed beneath him and his head hit the floor.

When he opened his eyes, Casey and a doctor were hovering over him. "Derek, are you okay?" She asked.

He sat up. "I'm fine, Casey. I'm just a little…"

"Shocked?" She offered.

"Yes." He stood up with her help. "We should get going, Case. We're going to be late as it is."

Casey and Derek sat silently on the bus. It was like they were afraid to speak to each other.

"Derek…" Casey said.

He looked over to her slowly. "What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I put you through this…"

He tilted his head at her. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I-"

"It's not like you asked for this."

"But-"

"It's not as if you let Sam do this to you…"

"That's true but-"

"You aren't the one at fault here."

She started weeping into her hands. Derek ran his fingers through her hair. "It will be okay."

"I'm pregnant, Derek! What am I going to do? I can't tell our parents because they don't know I was raped!"

"They have physical evidence. Sam can be sent to Juvy."

"I don't know what I want to happen to Sam. I'm not even sure what's going to happen to me."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Nothing bad will happen to you, I'll make sure of it."

She took her head out of her hands. "Derek…"

But Derek was staring out the window. He hit the stop call and grabbed Casey by the hand, dragging her off the bus as soon as it came to a complete stop.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see!" He called over his shoulder.

They stopped in front of Sam's house.

"Derek, no…" She said.

"He needs to know what is going on," he replied, walking towards the front door.

Casey kept at his heels. "He won't care. He probably doesn't even want to admit that he raped me!"

Sam opened the door before Derek even had a chance to knock. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Just took Casey to the doctor," Derek said. "I thought you might want to know."

"Unless she's pregnant, I don't care," he replied, trying to close the door.

Derek stuck his foot in the doorway to stop it from closing. "Then start caring." He moved his foot, letting the door close.

They turned to walk away but Sam came running out. "Casey!" He yelled.

She turned to face him.

"You guys are joking, right?" He asked, furiously.

"Do you _think_ I'm joking?" She screamed. "Would I joke about this shit? Is this funny to you?"

Derek gripped onto her upper arms, holding her back. "Casey, calm down…"

"No!" She yelled. "I'm not going to calm down!"

"Case, you asked for this," Sam snapped. "You wanted this to happen."

"I didn't want this to happen, Sam. No one would. I didn't want you to _rape _me."

"It wasn't rape. You asked for it," he repeated in dark voice.

Derek stepped in at this point. "Casey, c'mon, this was a bad idea." He grabbed her hand and led her down the street.

"I guess that it will come out at school now," she mumbled.

"I doubt it," Derek replied. "I don't think that he's going to spread it around that he got you pregnant. Besides, I'll counter anything he says. I have more say around the school than he does."

She smiled at him as she followed him into their house. "Thanks for everything, Derek. I'm glad you set up that appointment for me."

"You would've found out anyways…" He shrugged.

"I know but it's a good thing that I know sooner." She followed him up the stairs.

"Okay then, I guess you're welcome."

She hugged him and turned around, going into her room. She shut her door and sat on her bed. _He's being great to me. If only things weren't so screwed up…_

Derek stared at her bedroom door, wishing it would open. _Why did this have to happen to her? I should've protected her more. If only she knew how I felt._

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 8: Rumors and Truths

Derek walked her into school a few days later and led her to her locker. "Okay, Case, I'll be right back. Just wait here," he instructed.

"Alright," she agreed. She dug through her locker as Derek walked away. She pulled out the books she needed and closed the door. She turned back around and was face-to-face with Sam. "Oh, God…" She said, pressing a hand to her chest. "What do you want?"

"You're getting rid of the kid, right?" He asked bluntly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"You're getting an abortion, right?" He said.

"I don't know, Sam. I haven't had a chance to think about it."

"What's there to think about? You're a kid, you can't handle this."

She stepped around him so his back was to her locker and she was facing him. "How do you know that I can't handle it?" She snapped.

"I'm assuming! It's too much responsibility!"

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I've had a few days to grow up pretty damn fast! That's what happens when someone is raped!"

People began to stop and listen to this scene that was unfolding in the hallway.

"I told you before-"

"I know what you told me before but the attacker never thinks it is rape! But it was, despite what you think!"

"You are not-"

"I'm pregnant, Sam! You know that! My parents have no idea what the hell is going on! The only one that knows is Derek!"

He grabbed onto the back of her neck. "I did not rape you…" He said through gritted teeth. "You wanted it."

She tried to pull away from him but his grip tightened. "Let me go!"

"Then tell the truth!"

"YOU RAPED ME! I AM PREGNANT! THERE _IS _NO OTHER TRUTH!"

Derek came back down the hall and ran over to Casey and Sam. He grabbed Casey's hand and pulled her towards him. "Sam, back off."

"I won't back off until she tells the truth!"

"She is telling the truth and you know it!"

Sam stormed off and the crowd had started whispering indistinctly.

Derek looked around the crowd. "Alright, show's over, get moving." He locked Casey into a hug while everyone cleared out.

Casey pulled away from him. "Everyone knows now that he raped me and that I'm pregnant."

"Maybe that's what needs to happen. Maybe then people will help me protect you."

She shrugged. "You make it sound like it's a major hassle…"

"Oh, no, Case, I don't mean that. It's just that if something like this ever happens again, someone else will be here so he doesn't hurt you."

"I can't believe this is happening to me… I just keep thinking this is a dream and I'm going to wake up anytime. But then I stub my toe or something and I know it is real."

"It will get better."

"Stop."

"What?"

"Face it, Derek. The worst is yet to come. I still have to tell our parents, not to mention going through the pregnancy and childbirth. And if I decide to press charges against Sam, there will be court dates and hearings. It's not getting any easier."

"You're actually having the kid?" He took her nod as a complete answer. He was still holding her hand from when he pulled her away from Sam. "C'mon, let me take you to your next class."

"Casey!" Emily called running up to them.

"Em…" Casey replied.

"How could you not tell me?" She said.

"Word travels fast in this school…" Casey muttered.

"How could you not tell me about Sam?" Emily repeated.

"I just didn't want anyone to know about it…"

"But I'm your best friend! You should be able to tell me everything!"

"Emily," Derek cut in, "in Casey's defense, she wouldn't have even told me if I hadn't been there when she got home."

Emily looked from Derek to Casey. "Alright, well, I should go." She turned around and left.

"Thank you so much for that," she said. "I have no idea what I would've said to her."

"It's fine," he replied, "You would've done the same for me."

"I know but you've been going above and beyond the call lately. And I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, Case. I-" He stopped speaking as Casey planted a kiss on his cheek. "Um, okay… Let's get you to class." _Damn…_

AN: He so likes her. Anyways, please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.

Chapter 9: Warmth, guidance, and lockdowns.

Derek stared at the clock in his dark room. It was midnight. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of that kiss she gave him earlier. Should he really be thinking of her like that? She was after all his stepsister. It would never work with them, would it? He wasn't even sure what to think.

There was a light knock on his door. It opened slowly and Casey's head poked in. "Derek?" She whispered. "Are you awake?" She came in farther, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Case," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"You're awake…" She replied.

"Yeah…"

She laid down on his bed next to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I had a nightmare," she replied.

"About Sam?"

"About Sam."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I was at school and the halls were completely deserted. There was no one there except for me. I looked around and I heard footsteps. Sam was on the other side of the hallway. He started walking towards me. I tried to run away but it was like I was staying in the same place. He kept coming closer and closer to me. And then he had pinned me to the lockers. I screamed and that's when I woke up."

"Alright, c'mere." He sat up and she did the same. He placed an arm under her bent knees and wrapped his other arm around her abdomen. He picked her up and placed her on his lap, pulling her as close to him as possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirtless chest.

Leaning back against his headboard, he fell asleep.

There was an announcement on the intercom the next morning as Casey and Derek entered the school. "Casey McDonald, Paul Grieby would like to see you." (AN: thanks to Ghostwriter for the name.)

She looked over to Derek. "I wouldn't be surprised if heard about the…" She had a hard time bringing herself to say it.

"Probably," Derek replied, understanding her completely.

"So will you just wait outside for me?"

"Of course."

She entered the office and went into his office. "Paul?" She said.

"Casey, c'mon in, sit down," he replied, gesturing for her to sit down.

She sat down. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah…" He sighed. "Is it true that Sam raped you?"

She thought about what she was going to say. Should she tell him the truth? "Yes."

"When?"

"Last Saturday night."

"Why didn't you mention anything to me?"

"I didn't want people to know."

"Does anyone in your family know?"

"Just Derek."

"How has he been taking it?"

"He's been really great to me. He set up a doctors appointment for me."

"Did you go?"

"Of course."

"Did they find anything?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm going to be a parent."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"You're going to keep it?"

"I think so."

"It's going to be a great responsibility."

"I know that."

"You can press charges against Sam for rape you know."

"I know."

"Are you going to?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Let me know when you do. You can go now."

She stood up and left. As soon as she entered the hall, there was another announcement.

"Attention all students, we are going into a lockdown. Please go to the nearest classroom and stay there."

Casey was being pushed into the closest classroom. She didn't know who was with her. She just went where she was supposed to go. She heard the door close. She turned around to see who was behind her.

"Oh no…" She mumbled.

"Hey, Case," Sam said.

AN: This isn't good. Anyways, please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 10: Reputations and Confessions.

Sam started walking towards Casey.

"Sam, get away…" She said. At that moment, her cell rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Casey, are you okay?" Derek said through his phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you?"

"I'm in room 410 with Emily. What about you?"

"I'm just across the hall." She walked over to the window and saw Derek in the window across the way.

"Are you alone?"

"Not exactly."

Sam came up behind her and stood there, watching Derek.

"Casey, get the hell out of there!" He shouted at her.

She was getting close to tears. "Derek, I can't. I can't even step foot in the hallway." She lowered her voice. "I'm scared."

"It will be okay, Case. Just stay where I can see you."

"Please, don't hang up."

Sam grabbed her phone from her and closed it, ended the call.

"Sam, what the hell do you want?"

"My life back."

Derek was pacing wildly back and forth. "Holy shit…"

"Derek, chill out," Emily said, flipping through a magazine.

"I'm not going to chill out!"

"Wow, I've never seen you so uptight."

He pointed across the hall towards the other classroom. "Casey is in a classroom across the hall, alone with the guy who raped her. I think I have a reason to be uptight. She is in serious danger."

"You think I don't know that?" She replied. "I'm just trying to remain calm."

Derek looked out the window. His fear became worse as he saw that Casey and Sam were no longer in his sight. "Where are they? Where the hell are they?"

"I don't know, Derek. I'm sure Casey is fine."

"I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"Calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down! The girl I love is trapped in a room with the jackass who raped her!"

Sam backed Casey into a corner. "What the hell do you want?" She asked him.

"I told you," he replied. "I want my life back."

"Fine, you have it. Leave me alone." She tried to walk past him but he pushed her back against the wall.

"Wrong. I don't have it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone is saying that I'm a rapist! I don't like slander like that going around the school! You trashed my reputation!"

She stood up tall, trying to fight back. "Your reputation may be trashed but you trashed way more than that for me. You trashed my reputation, my body, and my life! I will never be the same and it's all thanks to you!"

He pinned her to the wall and leaned towards her ear. "I didn't do anything to you. You did this to yourself."

"Last time I checked, it takes a guy to produce sperm."

"Don't mouth off to me, Casey!"

"Then you shouldn't have screwed up everything in my life that ever made sense to me!"

Emily had a smirk on her face.

"What?" Derek replied.

"I always kind of figured you had a thing for Casey."

He turned to her. "It's not just a thing! I'm in love with her!"

Emily walked over to him. "Would that even work? You're stepsiblings!"

"I don't care. I just want to take care of her." He started out the window into the other classroom. "But all that matters now is that she is trapped by herself with Sam."

"I'm sure the lockdown will be over soon."

The intercom came on again. "Thank you for your patience, students. We are now out of lockdown."

"I told you," Emily said matter-of-factly.

Derek nearly tore the door off the hinges, trying to leave. He burst into the room across the hall, completely panicked.

Sam still had Casey backed into a corner, holding her against a wall. She was standing tall with a ferocious look on her face.

"Sam, back off!"

Sam let her go, walking out of the room with a glare.

Derek ran over to her, wrapping her in his arms. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you at all, Casey?"

"I'm fine," she said.

He let her go and followed her out of the room, just glad that she was all right.

AN: Sorry that this took so long to update but my power cord for my laptop died on me. So I couldn't work on my story at all. But I got a new one and I finished this chapter. Anyways, please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.

Chapter 11: Morning sickness.

It had been five weeks since the lockdown. Sam had pretty much left her alone. He hadn't bothered her in weeks.

Casey hadn't slept in her own room in a while. She stayed in Derek's room every night. And she could swear that she could feel him kiss her forehead once he thought she was sleeping. But she wasn't totally sure.

Derek watched as his stepsister changed. She seemed to be happy when she was at school but when she was only with Derek she was a mess. It was like she was trying to forget anything had happened to her.

"Casey…" He whispered, trying to wake her up.

"What?" She whined, shifting her body with her eyes still closed.

"Time to wake up."

"Fine." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hi ther-" She clapped her hand over her mouth and she threw the covers off. She raced from Derek's room into the bathroom.

Derek ran after her. He pulled her hair back behind her head, making sure it didn't get in her way.

Casey tried fighting back tears as she vomited. Her throat began to hurt as she gagged. "Derek…" She coughed, taking deep breaths.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thank y-you…" She coughed, gagging up more.

"It's okay. It's your first case of morning sickness, I'm guessing."

"Yeah." She clutched onto the sides of the bowl tighter as she stared vomiting again.

"You'll get better."

She took more deep breaths. "At least I'll have a different nickname than 'klutzilla' now." She reached a hand out and hit the lever, flushing away her vomit.

Derek let go of her hair and helped her off the floor. "If anyone even dares to make fun of you, I'll kill them."

She gave him a hug. "Damn, I'm craving chocolate."

He smiled. "I'll get you some when we get to school. Get dressed and then we can head to school." He walked out, leaving her to get ready.

She came downstairs 20 minutes later. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She had a black hoodie in her arms and she pulled it over her head. "You ready, Derek?" She asked grabbing her backpack.

"Yeah," he said, getting up from the table.

"Casey!" Nora called. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Thanks, Mom, but I'm not hungry," Casey replied trying to go for the door.

"I heard you vomiting upstairs, are you all right?" Nora asked.

"I'm fine, just a little queasy that's all…" She tried to get to the door again.

"Do you need to stay home?"

"Mom, I'll be fine. I need to get to school."

"Okay, have a nice day. Don't be late."

As soon as Derek and Casey walked out the door, Nora turned to George. "George, do you think Casey has an eating disorder?"

"No, Nora, I'm sure you're overreacting," he replied.

"But she's showing classic signs of an eating disorder. Wearing baggy clothes, skipping meals, vomiting. George, this is serious."

He sighed. "We should have a talk with her after school."

Casey walked along with Derek. "Do you think I should tell them?" She asked her stepbrother.

"About which part?" He replied.

"About all of it. My pregnancy, being raped. All of it. It's been a month and a half and they still don't know."

"They will find out sometime. But it's better sooner than later."

"They should know. I'll tell them after school."

Emily came up to Casey and gave her a hug. "Casey, you look kind of pale," she said.

"Just sick…" Her hand went to her mouth again and she ran into the nearest bathroom.

Emily looked over to Derek. "Morning sickness?"

He nodded. "Yep. Can you help her? I would but…" He gestured towards the door. "I can't necessarily follow her."

"Yeah, I get it." She went into the bathroom and found Casey on the floor of one of the stalls, throwing up into the toilet.

"I hate this…" She coughed.

"It's like being sick everyday…" Emily chimed. She rethought her statement. "Sorry, not helping."

"No, it's fine. Humor's good."

"This will pass eventually, right?"

"I hope so." Casey pulled herself away and stood up. She followed Emily out of the bathroom and saw Derek waiting for her.

"Here," he said, handing her a 3 Musketeers bar. "Chocolate."

She hugged him, taking the chocolate gratefully. "Thank you." She opened the package, stuffing the candy in her mouth.

Derek and Casey walked unsuspectingly into the house. George and Nora stood facing them.

"What's going on?" Casey asked, dropping her backpack.

"Casey," Nora started, "this is an intervention."

Casey looked from her mother to George. "An intervention? For what?"

"We think you have a problem that you haven't told us about," George added.

"No," she lied.

"Case," Nora said, "we think you have an eating disorder."

Casey's jaw dropped and she started to laugh.

"This isn't funny, Casey," George replied.

She tried to stop laughing. "It's just that you guys would actually think that I would be so stupid."

"You don't have to hide it anymore…" Her mom assured her.

Casey laughed again. "You guys are crazy! I am not bulimic!"

"We know that something is wrong," George added.

"You want to know what's wrong?" She shouted. "You really want to know?"

"Yes!" They shouted in unison.

"I'm pregnant! That's what's wrong!"

AN: Oh no! What will happen?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.

Chapter 12: Things have changed

"You're what?" Nora snapped.

"Pregnant…" Casey repeated.

She threw her hands in the air before one rested on her forehead. "How did- I mean, what- Why- How could you and Sam be so stupid?" She yelled.

"You don't know the whole story!" Derek interrupted.

George looked over to his son. "You know about this?" He asked.

"Of course!" Derek replied.

"How long?"

"Since it happened a month and a half ago!"

Nora turned to her daughter. "You've been hiding it _that_ long?"

"I was afraid, okay?" Casey yelled back.

"What was there to be afraid of?" George asked.

"You guys don't understand the situation!" Derek shouted.

"There is no excuse for getting pregnant!" Nora screamed at Casey.

"Oh there's a reason," Derek muttered under his breath.

George gave his son an inquisitive look. "What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing…"

"There is an excuse, Mom!" Casey finally replied.

"What is it? Tell me how this is not your fault!"

"Sam raped me! Okay?"

Nora and George became quiet.

"I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen. This wasn't my fault."

All Nora could say was, "Thank god the younger kids don't know."

"Actually," Derek said, "Lizzie and Edwin know."

"What?" Casey snapped.

"They were listening outside our door that night…"

"Oh god…" Nora said, sitting down.

George sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "It will be okay."

Nora looked up to her daughter. "Are you getting an abortion?"

Casey shook her head. "No… I'm having the baby."

"Then you're giving it up for adoption?" She asked.

"No, I'm keeping it."

"You can't keep it, Casey!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're just too young!"

"I can handle this!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Fine, if you want to keep it then I'm kicking you out!"

There was an eerie silence. All you could hear was quick breaths.

"Fine!" Casey finally yelled. She stormed up the stairs, past Edwin and Lizzie who were listening by the stairs, and into her bedroom.

Derek looked at his dad and step mom. "If you're throwing her out, then I'm going too."

"Derek, this isn't your problem," George said.

"It's Casey's problem, that makes it my problem."

"You don't have to go with her, Derek," Nora replied. "We're not mad that you kept it quiet."

"If you throw Casey out, you throw me out."

"What do you want, Derek?" George asked.

"I want to make a deal with you guys."

"What kind of deal?" Nora questioned, becoming interested.

"Casey keeps her baby."

"Not if she stays here, she doesn't," Nora interrupted.

"Just hear me out. Casey keeps her baby. She stays here while she is pregnant. Then after the baby is born, she and I move out, that way she has some help. What do you say?"

Nora looked to George, who gave her a nod, and she looked back to Derek. "Alright, you have a deal but she has to stay in school."

"Of course, it's Casey. She wouldn't drop out."

"Alright, deal." She grabbed Derek's hand and shook it.

Derek ran up the stairs as fast as he could and into Casey's room. Casey was pulling clothes from her dresser and shoving them into a suitcase. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Casey!" Derek called form the doorway.

She wasn't listening. She just kept stuffing clothes in her suitcase

"Casey!" He called again.

She still wouldn't listen to him.

He came into her room, grabbing onto her shoulders. "Casey, stop."

"Why?" She snapped. "I'm doing what they told me to. I'm getting out." She tried to get past Derek but he wouldn't let her go.

"I bought you some time," he explained.

She looked him straight in the eye, hope filling hers. "What?"

"I made them a deal. You stay in school…"

"Duh…" She muttered.

"They will let you stay until you have the baby. Then after it's born, we find our own place."

"We?" She asked.

"I told them when you go, I go with you."

She dropped the armful of clothes that she had and rushed into his arms, knocking him to the floor with her.

She looked to her right at Derek after she felt like she could move. "How can I ever repay you?" She asked.

He looked over to her. "I'm just glad to have the old Casey back."

Her smile faded. "I don't think that will ever happen, Derek. I've changed too much because of him."

"I will make sure that the old Casey comes back." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, letting her know that it will be all right.

AN: He's so sweet! Sorry that it took me so long to update but I've been trying to work on my other fics too since this one basically took over my life. Also my internet has been stupid on my laptop. Anyways, please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine though I wish it was.

Chapter 13: Just Another Day

"Come in!" Paul Grieby called from his desk as there was a knock on the door. He looked up, surprised by who he saw. "Derek?" He said. "I didn't expect to see you here. Sit down."

Derek did as he was told but stayed quiet, staring at his hands in his lap.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Paul asked.

Derek looked up at him. "I need the number for a lawyer," he said stiffly.

Paul started digging through his drawers, looking for something. "Okay, is this for you? Did you get into some big trouble or-"

"It's not for me," he interrupted. "It's for Casey. She's going to press charges against Sam."

He looked up. "Did she decide this or did you decide this for her?"

"For the past three months, I've been making good decisions for her. I think that this is for the best."

"Okay then. But you have to promise me that you will come back to me and let me know how everything is going."

"Deal."

Paul handed Derek a business card and Derek stood, leaving the office.

"Oh, little Derek getting counseling now?" A voice said as he came out of the office.

Derek turned to see who was talking to him. "What do you want?" He snapped at Sam.

"It's good to see that you're getting help, you really need it," Sam quipped.

"I wasn't in there for me, I was in there for this." He held up the card. "It's a lawyers number, for Casey."

Sam's body tensed up as Derek said that. "Why does she need a lawyer?"

"Why do you think?"

"You can't possibly be pressing charges against me."

"We can, Sam, and we are." Derek walked off, trying to leave Sam behind.

But Sam ran after him. "You're kidding me, right? You're using this as a scare tactic so I leave you guys alone, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not joking," Derek snapped, his voice getting more serious. "Just like when I told you Casey was pregnant three months ago. Now, Casey and I have six months to find an apartment that will be willing to take in an unwed teenager mother and her step-brother, not to mention getting everything for the apartment."

"What do you mean?"

"The parents decided to kick Casey out after the baby is born and I said that if she goes than I go. But it's not like you care."

"Of course I care," Sam replied. "I still love Casey."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Well you sure have a damn good way of showing it."

"I don't care what you say about me, Derek, but don't ever doubt my feelings for her."

"I really do doubt them. After what you did to her, how could you feel like that?"

"I did it because I love her!"

Derek hesitated. _How does that show that he loves her?_

Casey came out from around the corner with a glare on her face.

"Casey…" Sam said quietly.

Her hand swung fast and hard, hitting him across the face. "_That's _how you show that you love me? Go to hell! If that's love, what is hate to you?" She couldn't fight back tears any longer.

Derek put an arm around her and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

She nodded without another word and followed Derek out of the school. "Come with me," he said, leading her to a bus stop.

"Derek, I have my doctor's appointment in an hour," she replied as she sat down.

"I know but this shouldn't take too long." He helped her onto the bus and they sat quietly.

They got off in front of the lawyer's office.

Casey turned to Derek. "What are we doing here?"

"I think you should press charges against Sam."

She sighed. "Derek, I thought you were going to let me decide this."

"I know but I want that scumbag to get his punishment. We can win this, Casey. And if we do, you'll never have to see him again."

She thought for a moment. "Okay, as long as we can afford it."

"It's legal aid, non-profit." He held open the door and followed her. He walked up to the desk as Casey took a seat. "I'd like to see Wendy Dazen," he said.

"Okay, let me see if she's available," the secretary replied. She got up and walked down the hall, returning a few minutes later. "You can go in to see her now," she said.

"Thank you," Derek answered gratefully. He and Casey both stood, heading towards the office down the hall. They poked their heads in the door and a woman said, "You can come in."

They came in and sat across from her. She has short blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. "So, how may I help you two?" She asked, taking off a pair of eyeglasses.

Derek looked at Casey then back at Wendy. "Um, well, I'm Derek Venturi and this is my stepsister, Casey MacDonald. About three months ago, she was raped by my best friend. And we want to press charges."

Wendy looked at Derek and then to Casey, looking her up and down completely. "Well, I can see that there is physical evidence. Do you think you can honestly win this case?"

Casey nodded. "I don't want this to go unpunished."

"Okay then, let's get to work."

They caught another bus an hour later to the doctor's office.

Casey and Derek were led to a room by a nurse and left. Derek turned around looking away from his stepsister as she changed into a hospital robe. "You can turn around now," she said. Derek turned around sitting in a nearby chair as she sat on the examination table.

"Casey," the woman doctor said, entering the room, "good to see you again."

"Hi, Dr. Waters," she replied.

"So, three months along?" Dr. Waters replied, checking the chart. "How are you doing?"

"Morning sickness, chocolate cravings, mood swings, getting bigger, it's all so fun."

The doctor smiled. "I know what you mean, but it's all worth it in the end." She pulled a machine on a cart towards her and Casey. "Alright so, I'm going to check your progress on the ultrasound." She pressed the scanner to Casey's bare stomach and watched the screen as it displayed the baby. "There you go," she said, freezing the image.

A smile intruded on Casey's face as tears welled up in her eyes. Derek grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It's beautiful…" Casey whimpered.

Derek kissed her hand, his heart soaring at her happiness. "It really is, Casey," he replied.

"Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" Dr. Waters interrupted.

Casey looked at her. "You know the gender?"

"Yes, would you like to know?"

"Yes…"

Dr. Waters smiled. "It's a girl."

Casey's smile spread. "Wow…"

"I'll leave you and your brother alone for a moment," Dr. Waters said, standing up. "But before I go, if it's not too bold, do you think I will ever meet the father?"

Casey shook her head. "No, he won't be coming."

"Well, that's too bad. I'll see you in another month."

"Bye."

After Dr. Waters left, Derek turned to Casey. "This is great, Case. A baby girl."

"I know. I'm happy too."

AN: SO CUTE! Please ignore my moment of immaturity. Anyways, please R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.

Chapter 14: Drugged

The past five and a half months had passed slowly for Casey and Derek.

Derek knocked on Casey's door before coming in. "Casey," he said excitedly, "great news!"

"What?" She asked, taping up a box.

"You know that great, inexpensive apartment that we looked at? We got it!"

She smiled with excitement and jumped, hugging him. "That's great!"

"Hey, careful," he scolded. He put a hand on her stomach and withdrew it quickly. "She kicked," he said.

"I know, I felt that."

"Has she done that before?"

Casey smiled at him. "Several times. You seem so excited about this."

"I don't know," he replied. "It's just a miracle."

"It is…"

"Casey!" Emily called, running up to her in school.

Casey slowed down and looked back at her friend. "Hey, Em, what's up?"

"How's it going?"

"It's good. Derek and I just finalized an apartment. By the way, thanks for giving us that spare couch from your basement."

"It's no problem. So it's getting close to move out time?"

"Yeah, which means it's almost my due date."

"Remind Derek to call me when you go into labor. I want to be there for you."

"Thanks, Em," Casey said, hugging her best friend.

"Rapist…" They heard someone say. Casey looked up and saw Sam across the hall. Over the past several months, he had begun to take a serious beating.

"I can't believe everyone is being so hard on him," Casey said, sad.

"What'd you expect?" Emily replied. "He's getting what he deserves."

"I guess so."

"Why don't you get out of here?" Another person yelled at Sam, shoving him.

Sam retaliated and pushed the kid back. "How about you get out of here?" He shouted.

The kid spun around and shoved him, harder. Sam lost his balance and ran into Casey, slamming her into a locker and knocking her to the floor.

Casey clutched her stomach in pain.

Emily knelt down to her. "Casey, are you okay?"

"Find Derek and call an ambulance," she panted.

They wheeled Casey into the hospital with Derek and Emily following. "Where are Mom and George?" She asked Derek.

"I called them, they're on their way," Derek explained, holding her hand.

"God damn, give me drugs!" She screamed, squeezing his hand.

"Ow!" He yelled taking his hand away.

"Sorry," she whimpered.

"Don't be…" He replied.

"You're suffering more," Emily said.

"She's right," Derek agreed.

They wheeled her into a delivery room and got her set up. "You should be getting another contraction about now," the nurse said, checking her watch.

Derek grabbed onto her hand again. "Breath," he chanted.

She squeezed onto his hand and breathed through the contraction.

"You want some ice chips?" Emily asked her.

"Yes please," Casey replied.

"I'll be right back," she said, smiling and leaving the room.

Derek looked down at his stepsister. She seemed helpless in a way but at the same time empowered.

"Thank you, Derek," Casey blurted, breaking the silence and interrupting his thoughts.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything," she replied. "For helping me out these past few months, for buying me time before I had to move out, for coming with me."

He smiled at her and sat on the edge of the bed. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He started leaning in closer to kiss her but Emily burst in the room. "Um, Casey," she said handing over the ice chips and biting her bottom lip, "you have a visitor."

"Is it Mom and George?" She asked.

"Not exactly," she replied with a frown.

Sam entered the room at that point and sat on the edge of the bed next to Derek. Yanking on Derek's arm to let her go, Sam took Casey's hand in his. "How are you doing?" He asked her caringly.

"Okay…" Her grip on his hand tightened as she started to breath heavily.

"Another contraction," Derek stated, seeing that Sam was freaked. "Breath, Casey, just breath…"

Her grip lessened as the contraction ended. "What are you doing here, Sam?"

"I thought I should be here."

"No you shouldn't!" Derek yelled standing up. "You don't deserve to be here!"

"I do too! It's my son!" Sam shouted standing up as well.

"Daughter! She's having a girl! You would know that if you had bothered to be involved!"

"I want to be involved now!"

"Too little too late!"

Casey was about to go mental. "OUT!" She screamed. "BOTH OF YOU OUT NOW!"

"But-" Derek protested.

"OUT!" She screeched.

"Thanks a lot, Sam," Derek snapped once they left the room.

"This wasn't my fault," he shot back.

"Casey wouldn't have kicked me out if it wasn't for you. In fact we were about to kiss."

"Hey, that's the girl that's having my baby!" Sam yelled at him.

"You don't deserve her!" Derek snapped.

"How do you know?"

"You raped her!"

Sam pushed Derek against the wall, a hand tightening around his neck.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Nora roared as she and George came into the lobby.

Sam backed away from Derek and turned to the adults. "Nothing…"

"Right," George said. "Get out of here!"

Sam bolted for the elevator, trying to get away.

Nora, George, and Derek went into the delivery room. Emily bit her lip in pain as Casey crushed it during a contraction. Derek motioned for Emily to move aside and he took Casey's hand in his.

"I've never seen Derek take so much responsibility," George whispered to Nora.

"I know," she replied quietly. "I'm amazed."

"Where are the little ones?" Casey asked.

The parents looked at each other, panicked. "I'll go back and get them," George offered.

"We were just so surprised when Derek called, that we totally forgot," Nora explained.

George left the room without another word just as Dr. Waters was entering. "How are you doing so far?" She asked.

"Oh, you know a little up, a little down," Casey joked. "Did you people hear me ask for drugs?"

"I'll just check to see how far along you are." She walked down to the end of the bed and lifted up the sheet. She looked back up at Casey. "You're at four centimeters."

AN: Okay, so this whole scene is not my best work. I'm only fifteen, I've never been through childbirth except when I was born, which I can't remember. So sorry if this chapter sucked but I'm trying. Please R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.

Chapter 15: An Addition to the Family

AN: Thanks to Ghostwriter626 for the information.

"I'm only at four centimeters?" Casey whined. "I've been here for hours."

"I know it's difficult, Casey," Dr. Waters replied. "But usually first births are longer than those afterwards. You might be here for many hours to come."

She whimpered, falling back onto her pillows. She clutched onto Derek's hand, tired out already.

"I'll leave you guys alone now," the doctor said before she left the room.

Casey looked over at Emily who was falling asleep in a chair. "Oh, Em, you don't have to stay here with me."

"No, Case, I want to be here with you guys," Emily replied sleepily.

"You heard her, it's going to be hours. Go home, get sleep, come back in the morning, I'll still be here."

"Fine," Emily sighed, getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie." She kissed her best friend's forehead and left the room.

Casey looked over at her mom. "You don't have to stay either, Mom," Casey offered.

"Oh, Honey, I want to stay," she replied. "At least until George gets here."

Casey laughed before her grip tightened on Derek's hand. "Breath…" He said.

She let out a muffled yell at the pain.

"It'll be fine, Case," Derek assured her.

"Is Derek hurting Casey?" A little voice asked.

Derek and Nora turned to look at the doorway and saw George, Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin standing there.

"Is Derek hurting Casey?" Marti repeated.

Derek smiled at his little sister. "No, Smarti, I'm not."

"What's wrong with her, Smerek?" She asked, coming farther into the room.

"It's hard to explain, Marti," Casey said.

Derek hadn't even noticed that Casey's grip had loosened.

Lizzie went up to her sister. "Casey, anytime you need me to babysit, I can," she offered.

Casey laughed at her sister. "Lizzie, _you_ still need a babysitter."

Nora stood up and looked at her daughter. "Do you mind if I go home, Honey?"

"No, I'll be fine, Mom," Casey assured her.

She kissed her on top of the head and left the room, heading home for sleep.

A few hours later, George said, "Kids, we have to go."

"Fine," the three sighed.

Marti went up to Casey and hugged her arm. "Feel better, Casey."

Casey let out a laugh. "Thanks, Kid."

"Say goodbye," George said.

"Bye," the three kids called.

George looked to Derek. "Are you coming, Derek?"

"I think I'll stay here with Casey," he replied.

"Okay, see you guys in the morning." George and the three kids left the room.

"You don't have to stay, Derek," Casey said. "I bet if you hurry, you can catch them."

"I want to stay," he replied. "Someone should be here."

"But I'm going to be up all night…"

"Then so will I."

"You're being really great, Derek. I just want to th-"

He put a finger against her lips. "You've already thanked me a hundred times." He moved his hand and started leaning towards her.

"Hi there, Casey," Dr. Water's said, entering the room. "How are you doing?"

"I'm exhausted," she replied. "How long has it been?"

"About 16 hours."

"Am I any closer?"

"Let me check." She went to the end of the bed and checked under the sheet. "You're at six centimeters."

She fell back onto her pillows again. "Oh, man…"

"I'll be back a little later." She left the room, leaving Casey and Derek alone.

Four hours later, Derek jolted from his sleep. He ran over to Casey who was in the middle of a contraction. "Casey, I'm so sorry that I fell asleep," he said, panicked, grabbing onto her hand.

After the contraction, she said, "You only fell asleep for an hour. And I don't blame you, I'm totally exhausted."

"Well keep in mind that you are doing a lot more work than I am," he replied.

"But you still stayed up all night."

He glanced out the window using his free hand to block out the sun. "What time is it?"

"About eight in the morning," she replied.

"You must be exhausted," he commented.

"Well, let's see, my water broke about noon. It's now eight in the morning. Twenty hours." Her grip tightened once again as another contraction came.

As it subsided, Emily, Nora, George, and the kids entered the room.

"Hey, everyone," she said in a tired tone.

"Oh, Sweetie," Nora replied, going over to her daughter, "you must be beat."

"I'm holding on. And last time Dr. Waters came in she said that I was at eight centimeters."

"That's good. Only two more to go before the hard part."

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to that," she replied, sarcastically.

"But Case, it's all worth it in the end," her mom replied, pressing a hand to her daughter's cheek.

"I know, Mom." She squeezed Derek's hand as another contraction came.

Marti ran up to Derek and yanked on his free arm. "Smerek, I want to play!" She shouted.

"Not right now, Smarti," he replied, holding onto Casey's hand tightly.

"I want to play!" She screamed again.

Lizzie walked up to her. "I'll play with you, Marti," she offered.

"But I want to play with Smerek!"

Lizzie grabbed onto Marti's hand. "Let's go, Marti."

"I'll go too," Edwin offered following them.

George looked to Emily. "Emily, do you mind following them to keep an eye on them?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Venturi," Emily replied, leaving the room.

"We're going to get coffee, okay, Case?" Nora told her.

"That's fine. Can you bring me some ice chips?" Casey asked.

"Sure, Sweets." She and George left the room.

Dr. Waters entered once again. "Hi there," she said, happily.

"How can you be so awake?" Casey muttered.

"Lots of coffee. Anyways, how are you doing?"

"I'm so tired."

"That's bound to happen. Let's check your progress." She went down to the end of the bed and lifted up the sheet. She looked back at Casey. "Ten centimeters. Time to start pushing."

Derek readjusted his grip on her hand, bracing himself for intense pain.

Emily came into the room and stopped in her tracks.

"Em, get our parents," Derek yelled at her.

She nodded before running back out of the room.

"Alright, Casey, now push," Dr. Waters instructed.

Taking a deep breath, Casey pushed.

Nora and George came into the room with Emily. They sat in silence as they watched Casey.

After a while, Dr. Waters said, "It's a girl," confirming what they already knew.

Casey looked at the tiny mess in the doctors arm. "She's beautiful," Casey sighed.

"We'll just get her cleaned up for you," Dr. Waters said.

As they handed her to Casey, she looked down at the little bundle in her arms. "Hi there," she said, tears filling her eyes. "I'm your mom."

"What are you going to name her?" Emily asked.

"Andrea," Casey replied softly. "Andrea Melanie MacDonald."

"She's beautiful, Case," a voice called from the doorway.

Everyone looked over and saw Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Derek snapped.

"I just have one question for Casey," he said, walking over to her bed and kneeling down. "Will you marry me?"

AN: OMG! Anyways, please R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.

Chapter 16: On the Spot

Casey felt like she couldn't breath. "Uh… Sam, I must be hallucinating from the lack of sleep. I thought I just heard you ask me to marry you."

"I did, Casey," Sam replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box. He opened it to reveal a simple silver ring. No jewel, just the band. "I know that it's not much but it's all I could afford. Will you marry me?"

"Why?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Not only do I love you but you just had my baby."

"Her name is Andrea," she snapped, looking down at the small bundle in her arms.

He held onto one of Casey's hands. "Please Casey. Marry me."

She sighed. "I'll think about it."

Sam gave her the ring before standing and leaving.

Derek could see the misery on her face. He could see her dispair. "Um, do you guys mind if I talk to Casey alone for a bit?" He asked.

There were several no's from the group.

Dr. Waters went over to Casey and lifted Andrea from her arms. "I'll bring her back soon," she explained.

Casey nodded as the rest left the room.

Derek sat on the edge of her bed. "What do you think?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm stuck." She reached over and held onto his hand.

"You want Andrea to have a father."

"Yes."

"But Sam isn't near good enough for you."

"I know." Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Derek sat farther onto the bed and wrapped her in his arms. "I know that you want to do what is best for Andrea." He paused as she nodded. "But think about yourself. You wouldn't be happy with him. You know you wouldn't."

She nodded again, starting to cry. Her hands clutched onto the extra fabric from his shirt and sobbed into his chest. Pulling herself together, she handed Derek box. "I need you to go give this back to Sam for me."

"Sure thing," he replied. He stood, kissing her on the forehead, and left the room. He skid to a stop as he saw Sam sitting in the lobby. "What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"Waiting for Casey's reply," he said.

"You can't rush her answer," he replied.

"But obviously you can." He gestured towards the ring. "Is that mine?"

Derek handed him the box. "She declined."

"You're one slippery snake, you know that?"

"Look, I didn't make her decision for her."

"But you just hurried it along. She would've said yes if you hadn't interferred."

"You trapped her. She just had Andrea and you knew that she would be thinking about her instead of herself. You knew that it was more likely for her to accept."

"So what if I did?"

"You tried to manipulate her. And you don't deserve her." He turned around and went back into the room.

Casey was sitting up, holding Andrea in her arms.

"Hey there," she whispered to him.

"Hey," he replied softly, sitting next to her.

"A nurse brought her in a few mintues ago," she explained.

"She looks like you, Casey," he said.

"You wanna hold her?" She offered.

"No, Case, I couldn't."

"C'mon, Derek, it's your niece."

"Okay."

She gently handed over her daughter to her stepbrother. "Careful."

He looked down at the tiny being in his arms. He shot a glance at Casey who's smile was a mile wide.

"She likes you," Casey said.

"Well, she's not so bad either."

AN: CUTE! Okay, sorry this is so short but I needed to end the chapter there. Anyways, please R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.

Chapter 17: The Way Life Should Be

"You did all this?" Casey asked as she came into the apartment. Everything was in it's proper place, it was even child-proofed.

"Well, we needed to be moved in by the time you were released and so I took the liberty to finish packing and getting everything set up," Derek explained.

"Thank you!" She said.

He smiled at her. "You know I would do anything to help you or Andrea," he said, quietly. He grabbed her free hand and started pulling her with him. "Let me show you something." He led her into a room down the hall.

She gasped as she looked around the room. The walls were painted a light pink and there was a crib in the middle of the room. Everything was set up where it was supposed to be, everything that they needed was there. "Derek," she breathed. "You did all this?"

"Yeah. I asked the manager if it was okay to paint and everything."

She wandered into the room, her hand grazing over the edge of the crib. "How'd you get the money for all of this?"

He shrugged. "My bank."

She gave him a stern look. "Derek, you didn't steal from Edwin again did you?"

"No," he replied sincerely, "Edwin gave it to me voluntarily for once. Lizzie chipped in a bit too."

"Wow, what cool little siblings…"

"Yeah, they're alright kids."

Casey walked over to the crib and nestled Andrea down into it. She smiled at the sleeping baby and followed Derek out of the room.

"Since we made that room into a nursery, we're going to have to share a bedroom. Is that okay? Cause I can always sleep on the couch," he offered.

She smiled at him. "It's fine. I've been sleeping in the same room as you for the past nine months, it'll be okay."

"I thought you'd feel like that." He led her into the other bedroom. Half the room was decorated like Derek's old room and the other half was decorated like Casey's old room.

She sighed. "Derek, this was above and beyond the call. Thank you."

"It's n-" His voice faltered as she kissed his cheek. "No problem…" he finished.

She spun around and headed towards the kitchen, excited to see how he set up the rest of the apartment.

He watched as she examined their place. His happiness was indescribable, as was her's. She ran back towards him and jumped into his arms. "Derek, this is unbelievable!" She said, excited.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied.

"Are you kidding? It's everything I've always wanted." She shrugged. "I mean, sure, it came a little out of order but it's amazing."

He wrapped an arm around her abdomen and placed an arm under her bent knees. He started spinning in circles.

"Derek!" She squealed. "Put me down!"

He fell backwards onto the couch, Casey still in his arms. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. He started leaning down as Andrea cried out.

Casey shot up from the couch and ran into Andrea's room. Derek sighed as he stood up and went into the kitchen. He started digging throught the cupboards as he pulled out a package of pasta and a jar of baby food. He filled a pot with hot water, placing it on the stove and putting the pasta inside. He grabbed one of the baby spoons and took the food into Andrea's room for Casey.

Casey was sitting in the rocking chair he and his siblings bought for her, Andrea nestled in her arms.

He stroked Casey's hair and placed the baby food on the table next to her. "I'm making dinner right now."

She nodded as he left the room once again.

About ten minutes later, Casey came into the kitchen as Derek was finishing up dinner. He scooped a pile of pasta onto her plate and handed it over to her. Getting himself food, he sat at the kitchen table, across from Casey.

Every once in a while, Derek would glance up at Casey. She would look up at him and smile.

Later that night, Casey climbed into her bed, ready to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Derek entered, turning the light off for her. "Sleep good, Case," he said, quietly.

"Have I thanked you lately?" She asked.

"Only a million times," he replied, a laugh lingering on his voice.

She smiled at him, a little shyness in her face. _Why do I feel so nervous around him? _She thought. "Good night, Derek."

_What I wouldn't give to be loved by her…_ He thought. "Night, Casey," he repeated. He walked over to her bed and kissed her forehead. His mind screaming at him to retreat, he leaned down towards her, giving her a deep kiss on her lips.

Her breath escaping from her, she said, "What was that?"

Panic filled him. "Um…" Andrea let out a cry. "I'll get her," he announced, racing out of the room.

She pulled her knees to her chest. "What just happened?"

AN: Finally! Anyways, please R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.

Chapter 18: Potential

Casey didn't see Derek for the rest of the night. And by the time she woke up in the morning, he'd already left for school. Her teachers had given her a month off so she could take care of her newborn. Derek would bring home her missed assignments everyday so she did not fall behind.

Casey couldn't help but feel a little lost without her studies to preoccupy her. Although, Andrea did keep her on her toes most of the time.

At about 2:30, Casey crashed onto the couch, exhausted. Andea had officially wiped her out.

Derek stumbled through the doorway, carrying his homework and Casey's. "Hey, Casey," he called, dropping the books on the table.

"Hey, Derek," she replied. "How was school?"

"Finals are coming up fast, Casey. You need to get back to school."

"I'm fine doing the homework. I understand it all, I can just return to take the finals."

"Casey but you miss so much. You need to be at school. It's only for another couple of weeks." He hesitated. "You should go to school."

"But… Uh…" She struggled to find the words. "What about Andrea? I can't afford a babysitter and there's no one that can take care of her for me."

Derek took a deep breath. "I'll take care of her."

She stared at him, shocked. "But Derek… What about school?"

He shrugged. "School's never been my thing. I can drop out. Andrea's more important."

Casey still stared at him, unbelieving. "What about the deal with Mom and George? We promised-"

"We promised that _you_ would stay in school. We never said anything about me. They probably figure that I'd end up dropping out anyways."

"But Derek, you have so much potential. You could do better."

"No, Casey. You are the one that's going to graduate and go to university. I can stay here and take of her. I need to get a job anyways to pay for rent and food and everything."

"But-"

"No buts. End of discussion."

Andrea cried out and Casey looked back at the nursery.

Derek smiled at Casey. "Go take care of her. I'll make dinner." He went into the kitchen but Casey followed him.

"Derek, about what happened last night…"

He stopped her. "Casey, Andrea needs you. Go."

She sighed and left the room, sad at her step-brother's avoidance.

AN: WOW! OMG! Guess who it is? IT'S ME! I know, I've been gone for a really long time. I just couldn't find the will power to write. But nnow I can. I hope I still have a fan base out there! Love you all! And thanks so much for the reviews that I still received in my absence. Anyways, as always, please R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, unfortunately.

Chapter 19: Don't Worry.

Casey ran around the apartment, gathering her books. It had been so long since she'd been at school that she wasn't even sure she remember where everything was. She stopped and looked at her stepbrother who stood in the doorframe of the kitchen, holding her daughter in his arms. "Derek, I can't do this," she whined.

He sighed, stepping towards her. "Casey, you can. It's just school." He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes. "You'll be fine."

She chewed on her bottom lip. "But what about Sam? How can I face him again? And what if he comes up to me? What do I do then? And what about Andrea? What if she needs me?" He could sense the franticness in his stepsister's voice.

He laughed. "Look, Case, you'll be fine. Emily will be there to help you and I have a few guy friends watching out for you about the Sam thing. Andrea will be perfectly fine. Everything is taken care of. Now get your butt to school." He gave her a small push out the front door and waved goodbye to her.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

Casey ambled into school and was immediately hugged by Emily. "Oh my god, Case! I am so glad to have you back!" The two walked down the hall as Emily talked a mile a minute. "I haven't had _anyone_ to talk to for the past month! And there has been such juicy gossip!"

Casey drifted in and out of the conversation as her best friend rambled on. For some reason, she kept thinking about that kiss from Derek all those many nights ago. The one he refused to talk about.

"Case, you listening?" Emily asked her friend.

Casey looked at her friend, a little blankly before saying. "Oh, sorry, I'm just worried about Andrea…"

Emily gave her a smile. "I'm sure she's fine. You could give Derek a call to find out if everything's okay."

Casey nodded, her head still stuck in the clouds. "Yeah, I'll do that. Um, I'll see you later."

Emily waved goodbye and continued down the hall as Casey stopped at her locker and called Derek on her cell.

"Casey…" he said in a warning tone as he answered. "Stop worrying…"

She realized that he sounded busy and felt a little guilty for bothering him. "I'm sorry, I just want to make sure Andrea's okay. I know she can be a handful and I just want to make sure-"

"Everything's fine," he said. "Just focus on school for now, okay? Finals are coming up. You need to focus."

"But-" she started.

"No," he insisted before she could get a real sentence out. "And if you call here again, I will unplug the phone, okay?"

She sighed. She knew when she was defeated and this was one of those times. "Fine. I'll be home immediately after school, okay?"

She could hear sincerity in his voice. "Don't rush. Hang out with Emily for a little…"

"Are you sure?" She really didn't want to put too much responsibility on him. It was her life he was dealing after all.

"Yes," he said tiredly. "Stay as long as you want."

She paused. "Derek, about that kiss…"

Panic entered Derek's voice as he said, "Oh, gotta go, Case, Andrea needs me. Take care."

"Derek!" she snapped. She hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket. Turning around, she opened her locker and pulled out a few books, not noticing Sam coming up behind her. "Casey," he said, softly.

She twirled around on the ball of her foot as she recognized the voice. "Sam," she replied, breathless and scared.

He reached over her head and shut her locker then stepped forward causing her to step back. "I want to see Andrea."

Casey looked up at him. "You want to see Andrea?" Shaking her head to keep the anger and fright out of her voice, she replied, "Why do you think I'd let you see her?"

He rested a hand against the lockers behind her and leaned forward to meet her face-to-face. "Because I'm her father."

She felt a surge of courage as she looked directly into his eyes. "Yeah, not by choice."

He took a step forward but was cut off when someone shouted in a harsh voice, "Hey, Sam!"

Both Casey and Sam looked in the direction where the voice came from to see a few guys, including Sheldon Schlepper, Tinker, and Ralph, standing together at the end of the hall. "What do you want with Casey?" Tinker asked.

Sam turned to face them, arms crossed over his chest. "Private matter. Nothing for you to worry about."

"If it involves Casey, it's something for us to worry about," Sheldon replied. "Orders from a friend."

Casey finally caught onto what was going on. These were the guy friends that Derek had set up to watch out for her when it came to Sam.

"You guys can't make me do anything…" Sam hissed.

Ralph stepped forward and grabbed Sam by his shirt. "Get lost, asshole." He shoved Sam backwards and stood there, staring at him until Sam finally said, "I'll talk to you later, Casey," and walked off.

Casey looked to the crowd of boys. "Thanks, Guys," she said gratefully.

They all shrugged. "Anything for Derek," Sheldon replied before all of them walked the opposite way of Sam.

Anything for Derek…. It rang through Casey's mind over and over. And it finally occurred to her in sixth period what it was that was bothering her so much about being at school. It wasn't worrying about Andrea or being afraid of Sam… It was being there without Derek.

LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD LWDLWDLWD

Derek heard the front door open as Andrea went down for a nap. He could hear rapid footsteps through the kitchen and he entered the living room just as Casey did from the kitchen. "Hey, how was the first…" he started to ask. But at that moment, Casey came up to him, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him gently.

"…Day?" he managed to stutter out after she released him.

AN: I'M BACK! I know it's been forever! I bet all of you thought I'd never update, huh? WELL I DID! Yes! But, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Thanks for all the reviews that I got while I was absent and please R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD but you all should know that by now.

Chapter 20: I Don't Wanna Talk About It.

Derek took a step backwards. "What was that?" he asked cautiously.

Casey grinned. "You should know," she replied. "You gave me one not too long ago."

He pressed a hand to his head and wandered around in a small circle, as if trying to find a counter. Finally stopping, he looked at her and said, "But I wasn't thinking clearly. _You_ always think."

She furrowed her brow at him. "I _am _thinking. Thinking about how much you've done for me, how much you've done for Andrea, how you have been… just so great. Thinking about how… how I… I love you!"

A silence fell between them. He stared at her and she stared right back at her. Derek was the one to finally break the silence. "I don't… I don't want to have this conversation right now…" He turned to walk away.

She stepped toward him. "If we don't have it now, when will we?" she almost shouted.

He turned back toward her. "Keep your voice down," he insisted.

She wouldn't keep her voice down. She wouldn't let him walk away this time. She would make him talk about this. "Every time I try to talk to you, you run away or push me out the door! You're always busy!"

"Trying to help you," he shot back in a low growl. "I'm doing all of this for you!"

"I know that!" she snapped. "I know that you are doing all of this for me and Andrea. But that doesn't mean that you can just run away from things you don't wanna talk about!" She stepped towards him, resting her hand on his cheek. "Derek… Talk to me…"

"I can't," he muttered, avoiding meeting her eyes.

"You can't?" she repeated.

"I can't," he said again, his voice stale.

"Why?" she asked.

He pushed away from her, his eyes finally meeting hers. "Because I love you!"

An eerie calm fell between them. Not a sound filled the apartment. Not even a cry from Andrea. Complete silence.

"I have fallen in love with you," he elaborated. "Ever since that first night in your room, when you explained what happened. I had never realized before that but I had been in love with you for a long time."

A smile stretched across her flawless face. "You love me?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes.

He chewed on his bottom lip and gave a forced nod.

The tears began streaming down her face and she ran into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck. He smashed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Togther, they felt like they were floating as they shared their first mutual kiss. He picked her up off the ground and spun her around, making a giggle come from her.

He set her back down and they stared into each other's eyes. His hand reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I love you, Casey," he whispered.

"I love you too, Derek," she said, tears still coming from her eyes.

Derek began to wipe them away when Andrea let out a cry. Casey giggled. "After all that, now she cries?"

He pulled away from her and took her hand in his. "Come on, let's go take care of her," he suggested. And with that, they went into the nursery to take care of Casey's daughter.

AN: HellO! Okay, so, I am kinda sorry to say that next chapter will probably be the last. It'll tie up all the loose ends. But I appreciate all of the support I've gotten from you guys over the course of the story. Anyways, please R&R!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own it but after 20 chapters, you should know that by now

Disclaimer: I don't own it but after 20 chapters, you should know that by now.

Chapter 21: Safe

Casey slid her geometry textbook into its place in her locker. It was so different being back at school. So… strange. But she needed to graduate.

Her locker door was slammed shut by someone standing behind her. She turned quickly and looked up to meet the eyes of Sam. There was something inside of her that made her not afraid of him anymore. "What do you want?" she asked harshly.

He moved closer to her, his arms going past her head and resting against the locker. "I want to see my daughter," he growled.

She scoffed and shook her head. "You are unbelievable," she hissed. "You think that after all you've done, I'd allow you to see her? Not a chance."

Sam pushed closer to her, pressing her against the locker. "I have rights to see her."

"Hey, Sam!" an angry and confident voice called to him. "Back off!"

Sam clenched his teeth and grumbled, "This isn't your business, Sheldon…"

He had expected that to shoo him away. But he was completely floored as the voice replied, "It's not Sheldon."

Sam turned slowly and stepped backwards, nearly backing into Casey. "Derek," he replied stiffly.

Derek eyes glinted as his mouth formed a thin, sly grin. "Good to see you too, Old Friend." The glint and grin both faded from his face as he added, "Get lost."

Sam just shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. You think just because you're here for five minutes one day that I'm going to back down? You're not the top dog anymore."

Derek left out a snort before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "You," he gasped through his glee, "you think I'm here for a visit?" The statement made him burst into laughter once again before sighing and saying, "That's hilarious."

Sam tried to hide his confusion and fear but failed. He tried to act tough, standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. But failed again. "What do you mean?"

The glint returned to Derek's eyes as he said, "We have this nice sty-at-home mom living next door to us and she offered to watch Andrea so I could finish school. I'm back, buddy. And it's time that you started getting scared."

"And why's that?" Sam growled.

"Because we have this," Derek snapped, reaching past him. Casey handed him a large manila envelope that Derek held in front of Sam's face. "You see, Sam, I've been talking to my dad, AKA my lawyer, and he is willing to represent us in a lawsuit against you."

The former friend narrowed his eyes. "A lawsuit? For what?"

Derek yanked the envelope away and took two giant steps toward him. "Raping Casey," he hissed.

Sam gave him a forceful shove backward. "Even if you did sue me, you have no leg to stand on. You have no proof that it was even me."

"Yeah we do," Casey chimed in, coming closer. "Her name is Andrea Melanie MacDonald."

Sam's face became stiff and frightened. He knew that he was stuck and he stayed silent.

"But there is a way out of this," Derek informed him. "A way for your record to go unmarked." He smiled.

"How?" Sam asked anxiously. "I'll do anything." He was exactly where they wanted him.

"You leave Casey, Andrea, and me alone," Derek replied harshly. "You do that and we can just rip these papers up." His eyes glistened in contentment. "We got a deal?"

Sam's entire body had tensed. He was trapped and he had no other option. "Fine," he grumbled through gritted teeth. "Deal."

Derek smiled and patted Sam on the back. "Wonderful!" he replied giddily, taking another stack of papers from Casey. "Now, of course, we need this to be a written agreement so I had my dad draw up these papers for us to sign." He held the papers against the lockers and pulled a pen from his pocket, handing it to Sam. "Now I need you to sign here, here, and here," he said formally as he pointed to several different spots. "And I need to sign," he added, taking the pen from Sam when he was finished and signing. "All right," Derek said, sorting the papers and handing one to Sam, "this is your copy. I get one and one will go to my dad." He gave his former friend a cheesy smile. "Now get lost."

Sam's hands tightened around the papers, crinkling them as he turned to face Casey. "I still love you, Case," he said.

There was not one shred of sympathy on her face at this statement. "And you broke my heart," she replied plainly before gesturing in the opposite direction. "You can go now."

He let his head hang down in shame as he walked away. He had lost.

Derek's eyes met Casey's and a happy grin came across his lips. "He's gone, Case," he said softly.

She bit her bottom lip in a nervous and happy smile, fighting to hold back tears. "He is…" Tears started to fall from her eyes as she ran into her savior's arms. "He's really gone."

He pulled her head from his shoulders so he could look into her eyes once again. "I love you, Casey," he nearly whispered.

"And I love you too, Derek," she replied happily.

He lowered his lips to hers and gave her a kiss that was so full of passion, she would never forget it.

THE END!

AN: OMG! It's really over! I have to admit, I didn't want to write this chapter. I wanted this fic to go on forever. It's the best one I've ever written. So I postponed writing it as long as I could. And I would like to thank all of you who have read it and review it and pestered me for the past few months to complete it. I would name you all personally but there are over 400 reviews, so… yeah. Well, thanks for reading for the past two years. So…

Peace out,

MonsterChild


	22. Sequel?

Hey there everyone! Yes, I know that the story is done. But how would you like a sequel? I don't usually write sequels- I don't usually have any ideas for any- but I thought I'd make an exception. That is if you want a sequel. Review and tell me how you feel.

MonsterChild


	23. SEQUEL!

SEQUEL'S UP!

It's called "Growing Up Like Her". Check it out!


End file.
